1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure for fixing a gun's aiming device, and more particularly, to a structure that is used to attach an aiming device to a gun. The structure of the present invention has better fixing capability and is easier to be detached from a gun or attached thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional aiming devices, such as laser aiming devices, can be attached to guns. Light emitted from the aiming devices helps people to aim a target. The aiming devices need to be attached to barrels of guns by proper fixing structures.
Reference is made to FIG. 1. A conventional aiming device 8 is attached to a gun by a fixing structure. The fixing structure 9 includes a fixing base 91, a rotatable disk 2, and a locking bolt 93. The rotatable disk 92 is pivoted at the bottom of the fixing base 91 and projects from two sides of the fixing base 91. Hence, one can use his fingers to rotate the rotatable disk 92. The top of the rotatable disk 92 has two wedge-shaped components 921 projecting therefrom. The locking bolt 93 is disposed inside the fixing base 91 and can be moved upward or downward. The tops of the two wedge-shaped components 921 contact a lower end of the locking bolt 93. In this way, the two wedge-shaped components 921 can be used to control the locking bolt 93 to move upward or downward.
The aiming device 8 can be attached to a gun (not shown) by the two directing tracks 911 formed on the top of the fixing base 91 of the fixing structure 9. Rotating the rotatable disk 92 can make the locking bolt 93 move to the higher ends of the two wedge-shaped components 921. In this way, the locking bolt 93 can be moved upward to a higher position and pushed into corresponding fixing slots (not shown) of the gun. And the aiming device 8 can be fixed on the barrel of the gun.
When the rotatable disk 92 is rotated in the opposite direction, the locking bolt 93 is moved to the lower ends of the two wedge-shaped components 921 due to gravity. In this way, the locking bolt 93 is moved downward to a lower position and departs from the fixing slots of the gun. Thus, the aiming device 8 can be detached from the gun.
However, in the above-mentioned fixing structure 9, the locking bolt 93 is moved upward by the two wedge-shaped components 921 of the rotatable disk 92 to make the fixing structure 9 attached to the gun. Since there is no fixing mechanism provided between the two wedge-shaped components 921 and the locking bolt 93, the relative movement occurs easily. Hence, it is difficult to fix the locking bolt firmly in the fixing slots of the gun and the aiming device 8 is thus easy to move from the original position. Especially, when percussion is performed, the recoil of gun is usually very large and the movement of the aiming device 8 occurs even more easily.
Furthermore, when one wants to detach the aiming device 8 from the gun, the locking bolt 93 is moved to the lower position by gravity. Since the locking bolt 93 may be stuck due to friction force or other reasons and cannot be moved downward, it is usually difficult to detach the aiming device 8 from the gun speedily.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some drawbacks that could be improved upon. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks of the prior art.